


Which Nobody Can Deny

by TajaReyul



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TajaReyul/pseuds/TajaReyul
Summary: Harry gets a mysterious invitation to Mac's.





	Which Nobody Can Deny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixAnkaa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PhoenixAnkaa).



> Spoilers (but not very big ones) for the series through Ghost Story Written for PhoenixAnkaa's birthday.

_Come to Mac's. 7:00_

That was all. No signature, but it was Murphy's handwriting. Maybe she'd forgiven me for leaving Chicago in her care. She'd done pretty well, considering she was just a mortal.

I chuckled. No one called Karrin Murphy “just” anything. Not for long, anyway. I really hoped this meant that we were square, because I'd been dead and wasn't anxious to repeat the experience.

So here I was, outside McAnally's tavern, official neutral ground and source of a truly excellent microbrew, at ten to seven.

_What the hell,_ I thought, pushing the door open, _it's a little late to develop caution now._

“Surprise!”

“What in--” The room was filled with people, and I knew every one of them. Karrin, my brother, Thomas, Michael and Charity Carpenter and, lurking in the corner, their daughter and my one-time apprentice, Molly, Butters, Billy—William, I corrected myself—and Georgia and the rest of the Alphas, Ebenezar McCoy, a couple members of the Paranet. and even a few unaligned and relatively friendly Fae.

“Murph, what is this?”

“Have you forgotten, Harry? I know you've been dead but...”

Stars and stones, I _had_ forgotten. It was my birthday.


End file.
